Can't Get Enough
by Dilly
Summary: Jason was stuck at Courtney's house the night of the blizzard and they got drunk. Neither of them can remember what happened. What's in store for these two? Journey
1. Ch 1

**Chapter 1**

Courtney slammed the door as hard as she possibly could. If he didn't want to stay there then that was fine. She didn't need him to stay, she was just being polite. There was a freaking blizzard outside for heavens sake. She was being awfully generous if you thought about it but no, Jason Morgan could take care of himself. He didn't need anyone, especially not her. She shook her head bitterly. She walked into her room and quickly changed into an old t-shirt. It was one of Jason's old ones actually. He had given it to her since it didn't fit him anymore but she liked to wear it. Not because of him, of course not, it was just comfortable. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her. She turned off the light on her nightstand and had just closed her eyes when she heard the knock at the door.

Her eyes opened quickly and she didn't move at first. She wasn't sure if she had really heard it or if she was just imagining it but there it was again. Courtney jumped out of bed and ran to the door. She stood in front of the still closed door and took a moment. She couldn't seem to anxious, not that it was him. It probably wasn't. Maybe it was a neighbour, or Jax. Oh god Jax. How could she have these thoughts about Jason when she was with Jax?  
_Because you don't love Jax, you love Jason._ A nagging voice in the back of her mind told her.  
She took a deep breath and opened the door, trying to hide the smile on her face when she saw that it was Jason.

"I…" Jason trailed off when his eyes fell upon Courtney. She was wearing his old shirt; it was baggy on her but short, very short. His eyes traveled down her legs and back up to her face. He looked away quickly before she could realize what he had been doing.  
"The blizzard," He stammered out.  
"Blizzard?" Courtney asked innocently.  
Oh god, didn't she know how she was torturing him. She looked so gorgeous, all he wanted to do was reach out and…But he couldn't. "The blizzard outside, it's worse and I can't leave."  
"Oh," Courtney tilted her head sympathetically.  
Was she really that dense or did she just want him to ask straight out? He sighed deeply. "Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight? Or at least until I can leave?"

Courtney fought back the smile that was forming on her lips and she nodded. "Of course," She opened the door more so that he could come inside. She smiled to herself as she noticed him looking at her again as he walked inside, trying to be discreet of course but failing miserably. She closed the door and turned to him. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"  
"I'm fine." He said as he sat down on the couch.  
She went over to the closet and got out a blanket. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep here."  
"Oh no I couldn't do that. I'll take the couch."  
"Jase, I'm a big girl, I can handle the couch." She replied playfully.


	2. Ch 2

**Chapter 2**

"But I—"

"It doesn't matter," Courtney said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "I'm sleeping on the couch whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Jason muttered. He knew it was better than to argue with her once her mind was made up. She was like Carly in that way. "But just so you know, I don't like it."

"Well I don't like world hunger but it happens now doesn't it." She mumbled as she placed the blanket on the couch.

"What?" He asked, looking at her with an expression of confusion on his face.

"Never mind. Are you tired now or what?"

"I'm not tired but if you are I'll let you get to sleep." He started to get up.

"No, I don't feel like going to bed just yet."

He sat back down and looked around, anywhere; it didn't matter as long as he wasn't looking at her.

She went to the kitchen to get herself a drink. She poured herself a glass of ginger-ale. "Jase?" She called.

"Hmm?" He asked, turning around.

"Do you feel like playing a game?" She asked.

"What kind of game?" He asked suspiciously.

She held up eight bottles of tequila. "They're Christmas presents." She explained with a laugh when she saw his expression.

"That's a game?" He asked dumbly.

Courtney rolled her eyes as she brought the bottles over to the coffee table. She grabbed a deck of cards and showed him. "Poker?"

"Ahh, well alright then."

Courtney sat down on the floor across from him and started dealing the cards.

About an hour later, Courtney and Jason were both drunk.

"I know what you're doing." Jason slurred.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Courtney responded with a laugh.

"You're trying to get me drunk." He stated matter of factorly.

Courtney giggled. "Sweetie, you're already drunk."

"I am not! I can hold my alcamohol very well."

"Alcamohol? Oh, you're sure proving me wrong."

"Well…" Jason started, getting flustered. "Well you're drunk too."

"Well duh!" She started giggling again. She grabbed for one of the bottles and poured herself a shot.

"HEY!" Jason protested a little too loudly.

Courtney looked at him with those baby blues.

"We aren't even playing." He continued in a whisper.

"Course we are, I lost so I drink." She smiled and poured herself another.

"We're drunk." Jason stated, sitting back on the couch.

"It's not an easy task, getting Jason Morgan drunk that is. But I, Courtney Morgan, the supreme power of the world have done it. There is nothing I can't do."

"I'll drink to that." Jason leaned forward and poured himself another shot.

They were silent for a few minutes until Jason broke the silence.

"Courtney Courtney Courtney." He said with a shake of his head.

"Jason Jason Jason." Courtney mocked him.

"Why is it that I was not good enough for you?"

"What are you talking about?" She practically nearly screamed at him. "You are good enough for me, in fact you're great. You were everything I wanted but I wasn't good enough. You chose you're stupid job over me. You just didn't love me enough."

He reeled back as if he had been slapped. "That is not true at all. I loved you more than anything but you know what my job is to me. You know what my loyalty to Sonny is to me. But never was it that I did not love you enough."

He saw tears start to stream down her face so he immediately got up from the couch and went over to her. "Courtney, I wanted it to work. I really did." He pulled her against him for a hug.

She hadn't meant to say it; she had just blurted it out. But he was there in a flash, comforting her. Being in his arms felt so right, so natural. She took a deep breath and inhaled the familiar scent. God, she missed being in his arms. She slowly pulled back; she couldn't let herself get carried away. She was with Jax now and plus, Jason didn't feel the same way as she did. He had Sam.

"Jason I…" She lost her words as she looked into his eyes. God, she could get lost in those eyes.

The next thing she knew, he was leaning towards her and then their lips met. It was as if they had never been apart. But as suddenly as it had happened it was over.

Jason had pulled back but was still staring deeply into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that but I just wanted—"

He was cut off from Courtney's lips on his again.


	3. Ch 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mmghh!" Courtney moaned. She rolled over, trying to get the sun out of her eyes. God what a dream she had last night. Or was it a dream? She sat up straight in bed and immediately regretted it. Her head was pounding. "Maybe it wasn't a dream," She muttered. She slowly stood up and walked into the living room.

"Oh!" She moaned when she saw all the empty bottles.

"Oh!" She moaned even louder when she Jason's sleeping figure on the couch.

Her head was throbbing so badly. She stared at Jason and tried to remember the events of the night before. She remembered him coming back and her offering him her bed. She vaguely remembered their little drinking game.

There was a knock on the door and Courtney grabbed her head in pain. "Jax!" She scurried to the coffee table and dumped all the empty bottles in an empty box and proceeded to shove that under the couch.

The door opened and Jax stood there with a smile on his face. "Good morning beautiful,"

She smiled weakly as she watched his eyes fall down to Jason who was now trying to sit up. "Jax, I can explain everything."

"Of course." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked from Courtney to Jason.

"I was stuck because of the blizzard and Courtney offered me the couch." Jason said, getting up.

"It couldn't have happened any other way." Jax nodded in agreement. "And you usually sleep in that attire, correct?"

Courtney looked down at herself and blushed a little. She had never let Jax see her nightshirt before because, well it was Jason's and she knew that he wouldn't like it one bit. "Actually I do, you don't have to believe me but…"

"I'm sorry, of course I believe you." Jax walked over to her and kissed her lightly.

"Um, I'm just going to go wash up and I'll be gone if that's okay." Jason said, deliberately avoiding Courtney and Jax's eyes. He had known that Courtney and Jax were together but still seeing them kiss bothered him. That was stupid though, it wasn't like they were still together or that he had any say over her.

Courtney bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Of course,"

He walked into the bathroom and leaned against the closed door. He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead. His head was pounding. Just how much had he and Courtney drunk last night? His memory was pretty hazy. He splashed some water on his face, trying to make himself wake up fully. He hadn't been expecting Jax to show up and he was not expecting Jason to be there either from the look on his face. He was probably giving Courtney the third degree at the moment. He sighed again and opened the medicine cabinet. He took out two Advil capsules and quickly swallowed them.

He opened the door and smiled at the happy couple. Well, they didn't look that happy at the moment. Actually Jax looked ready to explode and Courtney looked really tense. He felt bad; he hadn't meant to cause any mishaps for Courtney.

"Thanks for letting me stay. Bye," He grabbed his coat and left quickly and quietly.


	4. Ch 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Jason was gone, Courtney turned around to face Jax. "Listen, I'm really not up for a fight right now."  
"No fight, I understand. I might not like it but I understand." Jax told her with a smile.  
She looked at him quizzically. "What did you just say?"  
"I understand, now go get dressed because I'm taking you out for breakfast."  
"Uh…o-okay." Courtney's brow was furrowed in confusion but she headed to her room anyway.

Jax sat down on the couch while he was waiting. His feet bumped against something. Curious, he leaned down to see what it was. He slid out the box and slowly picked up one of the empty bottles. He glanced after Courtney and shook his head. He had so many questions. What exactly was going on? What had happened? Were these from last night? If so was she drinking with Jason? Did anything happen between the two of them?  
Jax tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. He had to trust Courtney. Besides, if anything had happened, she would have told him.  
He stood up and smiled when Courtney came into the room. "Ready?"

"Just a minute," She proceeded to head into the bathroom. She took two of the same Advil capsules and smiled at her reflection. Everything was fine. Jax was surprisingly calm and just because Jason had spent the night; they had just played poker as friends. That's all they were anymore, friends.  
She exited the bathroom and smiled brightly. "Ready."

Carly looked up from her magazine in surprise. Courtney and Jax had rushed to the hospital as soon as they heard about what happened.  
"Are you okay?" Courtney demanded. She was slightly out of breath from running around and looking for Carly.  
"I'm fine," Carly laughed, putting her magazine down. "Actually, Steven's working on getting me released within the hour."  
"So soon? Are you sure, didn't you just have surgery?" Jax asked.  
"I'm sure as hell not staying here on Christmas. I'm going home and that's final." Carly said, determined.  
"Well I'm sure that Steven and Bobbie will make sure of that but do you mind checking on the progress?" Courtney asked Jax.  
"Of course," Jax leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.  
"Okay can you help me get dressed?" Carly asked, trying to get up.  
"Jason stayed at my house last night." Courtney blurted out.  
"What?!" Carly screeched, her eyes wide.  
"Shush! Jax will hear you."  
"Jason stayed at your house? Are you two back together?" Carly asked excitedly.  
"No of course not, he got snowed in from the blizzard so he stayed over."  
"So nothing happened?" Carly frowned in disappointment.  
"No…I mean I don't know."  
"You don't know?"

Courtney sat on the edge of the bed. "To make a long story short, we both got really drunk and I don't really remember a lot of what happened."  
A smile slowly spread across Carly's face.  
"What?" Courtney asked.  
"This is just the break in the ice berg that you guys needed. What do you remember?"  
"I was wearing his shirt when he came back and Carly, I think he was checking me out." Courtney admitted with a slight blush.  
"Of course he was, you know he can't resist you."  
"Oh shut up!"  
"It's true. You know what's going to happen now don't you?"  
"And what is that?" Courtney asked even though she was sure she didn't want to hear Carly's answer.  
"You're going to see him today because lets face it, it's Christmas and he can't stay away from you. You two are going to talk in private and he's going to confess to you how much he still loves you and you two are going to get back together. It's going to be the perfect Christmas miracle."  
"You read too many romance novels." Courtney said with a laugh but secretly she was smiling at the thought.


	5. Ch 5

**Chapter 5**

Jason closed the door as quietly as possible as he entered his penthouse. Not because he thought Sam was still asleep but because he still had a massive hangover. How the hell had that happened anyways? He didn't get drunk easily. He usually didn't allow himself to drink that much and especially with his ex-wife. He needed to talk to someone about what had happened but he didn't have many choices. He couldn't talk to Sonny about it because well he was Courtney's older brother and he might be a little bias. He definitely couldn't talk to Sam about it. That pretty much only left Carly but he knew that she would throw everything way out of proportion. Well that was that then. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He would just keep everything bottled up inside, after all, he had gotten quite good at that.

"Jason thank god!" Sam's voice rang through his ears, disturbing him from his thoughts.  
He cringed at the sound of her voice, his ears oversensitive to every sound but he turned to face her.  
"I was worried. Did you get stuck in the blizzard last night? Are you alright? You look alright. You'll never believe what happened…" Sam rambled on, proceeding to tell him about how she and Alcazar had delivered some baby at Kelly's.

"Jason?" Sam asked. "Jason?" She said louder.  
"What?" He asked, startled.  
"What are you thinking? Were you even listening to me?" She asked.  
"What? Oh yeah…I was…I'm sorry Sam but I need to go take a nap." He mumbled, walking upstairs.  
"A nap? Jason Morgan is taking a nap? Now I've seen everything." She muttered to herself as she headed off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Courtney only had half an hour left before she had to leave. She was running late, it never took her this long to get ready but this was a catastrophe. Well maybe not a catastrophe but it was pretty bad. She looked around the room in dismay. Clothes were scattered over the bed, making it impossible to see the comforter anymore. Makeup and jewelry were scattered along her vanity table. This was crazy. It was pure nonsense. Jax had called an hour earlier to tell her that he was going to see his mother for Christmas. She had declined when he asked her to go, insisting that she needed to be with her own family and that she would be alright. But now, she was going to be late for dinner at Sonny's and she still had nothing to wear. She didn't know why it mattered to her so much what she wore. _Jason_ A annoying little voice inside her head told her.  
"It's not true; I don't care what he thinks." She protested out loud.

She stood motionless, staring at the bed when there was a knock at the door. Adjusting the belt on her robe, she went to open it.  
She smiled when she saw Carly standing in front of her. "Hey, is everything okay?"  
"Good you're not dressed yet." Carly said, walking inside. "Oh yeah, everything's fine."  
"What's going on Carly?" Courtney asked, knowing that something was up.  
"Well I knew that," She paused, trying to think of the right words. "I knew that tonight is a very important night. Seeing as it's the holidays and all." She added quickly.  
Courtney crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. She knew that Carly meant that it was an important night because she would be seeing Jason.  
"So I brought you this." Carly produced a clothing bag from behind her back.  
"Carly—" Courtney started to protest but Carly waved her off.  
"Look at it before you say anything."  
Courtney unzipped the bag and smiled. "It's beautiful," She said softly, pulling the dress out of the bag.  
"I thought you'd approve."  
Courtney nodded wordlessly as she held the dress up to herself. "Thank you,"  
"Don't mention it. I better get home but I look forward to seeing you tonight." Carly said as she walked towards the door. "And I know that I'm not the only one."  
Before Courtney could say anything, Carly was gone.


	6. Ch 6

**Chapter 6**

Courtney looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Carly had bought her a dress. It had thin straps and it came down to her knees. It was fancy enough to be appropriate for Christmas but not fancy enough that she would be out of place. It was a scarlet red that was beautiful. Courtney normally didn't wear red, she liked lighter colors better but she had to admit, red did make her look incredibly sexy.

"Jason!" Michael exclaimed when he and Sam came through the front door of the penthouse.  
"Hey buddy," Jason greeted him back with equal enthusiasm. He quickly scanned the room, looking to see if Courtney was there yet but she wasn't.  
Carly came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. She was wearing a black strapless dress that was the same length as Courtney's. "Jase you made it." She greeted him warmly, ignoring Sam.  
"Courtney's not coming tonight; she and Jax went to go see his family." Carly told Jason.  
"Oh?" Jason said. He kept his tone neutral but Carly saw the disappointed look that flickered across his face.  
"Just kidding, of course Courtney will be here tonight but Jax is out of town." Carly tried to hide her smile.  
Jason nodded and walked over to Morgan who was playing on the floor. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and Carly, at least for now. He was sure that she could read his face and the last thing that he wanted was her to get any crazy ideas about him and Courtney reuniting.

"We didn't really get a chance to talk this morning." Sam said, crouching down next to Jason. "I wanted to know what you thought."  
Jason looked over at Sam, a look of confusion on his face. "About what?"  
"About the baby of course." Sam said, laughing.  
"The baby?" Jason asked, getting even more confused. He vaguely remembered Sam talking to him that morning but he had been really out of it. He tried to remember but was still drawing a blank.  
"The baby from Kelly's?" Sam added, a hint of irritation creeping into her voice.  
He briefly considered going along with her just so she wouldn't look at him that way but he decided against it. "I'm sorry Sam, I don't remember."  
She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It's fine, never mind." She said dejectedly.  
"Listen—" He started to apologize again but he heard the door and his eyes immediately went to it. He watched as Courtney walked in and he sucked in a breath. She looked stunning in that red dress. It must have been new because he had never seen it before. Not that he paid attention to what she wore.  
He followed her with his eyes as she gracefully moved through the room over to Carly but he quickly averted his eyes when he became aware that Sam was watching him. "I need to go to the bathroom." He quickly left before she could say anything.

Courtney watched out of the corner of her eye as Jason left the room, then she turned her focus back to Carly. "What were you saying?"  
"You've got it bad." Carly said with a smirk.  
"I do not!" Courtney protested loudly, earning a curious glance from Sonny and Sam. "I do not," She repeated, quieter this time.  
"Sure, so what was I saying then?"  
"Something about Morgan and Michael?" She guessed hopefully.  
Carly laughed appreciatively. "Not even close, I was saying that Jason was definitely staring at you.  
"Stop exaggerating, he glanced at me when I walked in."  
"Drooling is more like it."  
"He didn't even say hello to me." Courtney pointed out.  
"You didn't say hello to him either but that doesn't mean that you didn't want to."  
Courtney opened her mouth to defend herself but she couldn't come up with anything so she just mumbled something about saying hello to Michael and slunk away.


End file.
